Wishing on a star
by Dreampool
Summary: A abused filly named Wish stumbles upon the castle gardens and meets the solar princess. Celestia soon finds out about wish's past and comes to help. how will Celestia help Wish? What is her past? K but rating may change to T because of child abuse.


Tears streamed down my face as I was beaten,punched and spanked. "Ow mom S- Stop that hurts please!" i pleaded helplessly. "This is what you get for breaking my pearl necklace!" She hissed. I flattened my ears.

A light green aura engulfed me and threw me at the stair case. "GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT TIL TOMORROW!" the mare screamed. I ran up the stairs as fast as my little legs would carry me. I shut the door. I sat on my bed crying. I looked at my shoulder and winced. Bruises were already starting to form.

Faint rays of sunlight streamed through my drapes. I opened them. Light flooded the dark room, making it brighter. I looked at the bright ball up in the sky. Celestia's sun. Whenever i was down, the sun seemed to comfort me, love me and give me hope which my family did not provide. Need I not know why the sun was always there to cheer me up.

With a new found strength and courage, i thought and said "I have had it with this place. tonight i will breakaway.

And never come back.

The day soon passed and it was sunfall. The lights flickered off one by one in our two story house. i adjusted my saddle bag and opened up the window. An icy wind blew and It sent shivers down my spine. I looked at the tree and bunching up my muscles, i leaped on to the nearest branch. I landed on the steady branch and it swayed under my weight. I stood still until it stopped. hoof hold by hoof hold i made my way down the ancient oak. I landed neatly on the ground. I hopped our gate and ran.

Once I was far enough away, i gradually slowed my pace. Not man ponies were on the streets of Canterlot at this hour so it was and easy path.

I came to a local glade and sat down under a Fire lily tree. It was my favorite spot. I heard a squawk above me and i looked up. A bright bird with feathers of red yellow and orange looked up at me. It flew down. i smiled shyly at it. "Hi, you are quite a sight aren't you." i said. She or at least i think it was, nuzzled me. I nuzzled back. "my name is Wish. Whats yours?" It spread its wings and flew into the sky creating a train of bright orange flame. i awed at the beautiful sight. 'This bird was a phoenix. It beckoned me with its wing. it wanted me to follow it.

It flew slowly with me following easily behind. I watched her fly. it had become a long run before she turned a corner and flew down. i turned and i gasped. In front of me were a whole bunch Of fire and Moon lily trees. The phoenix was sitting on a branch. I walked up to her. "This is amazing. Where am I?"

I looked up into the sky To see a silouette raising the moon. "Princess Luna raising the moon. Wow" i breathed.

I backed up until i hit something hard. I immediately stiffened. I whipped around to be looking at white legs. tall white legs. I slowly raised my gaze to the head of the pony. Once i met its gaze i shrunk down until I felt as though i was part of the ground. I gulped. I started shaking violently. "P-Pr-Princess Celestia?" i said in a small voice. I lowered my head. "i am sorry your highness please don't hurt me. I don't know where i am. I was just following the phoenix. please don't hurt me." i whimpered. Little tears of fear were starting to form. i felt a hoof on my head gently stroking my mane.

I looked back up at the solar princess. "Its alright my little pony. You are in the castle gardens. You said you were following a phoenix you say?" she said. i nodded. "Thats Philomena my pet. Why are you out this late at night?" she asked i lowered my head. I started to tear up. I was about to say something when she gasped. "Oh my your hurt!" she looked at me with a worried expression. i nodded. "Come now dear lets get you fixed up.' she said. I nodded.

I followed her into the large castle. We walked until she led me to a room. With her magic she gently lifted me onto the table. "Nurse Softwing?" she called. A pale pink unicorn mare with a light yellow mane and tail and gentle violet eyes walked up. "yes your highness?" she said. Celestia moved out of the way revealing me. The mare gasped. "oh dear we need to get you cleaned up." the mare said. "I will leave for now and i will see you in the morning. oh by the way what is your name?" Celestia said.

"my name is Wish." i said. she smiled and backed out.

the mare had scrubbed me clean and patched up my cuts and wounds. She gently sat me down on a bed and pulled the covers up. 'Rest now you will feel better int he morning." i nodded and closed my eyes. sleep eventualy found me and i dirfted off into dreamland.

* * *

CELESTIA"S POV

I looked at the young filly she snored slightly and turned. Her white coat shone in the moonlight and her pale pink hair glistened. I thought to myself. Why would she run away from home? how did she get all those cuts and bruises?

I shrugged it away for now. I took one last look at the filly and walked to my room. I noticed she looks a lot like me when i was younger. i picked up a quill with my magic and wrote out a note. to the young filly's parents.

Dear Silver Stone and Jeweled Heart

I have your daughter Wish here and she seemed very lost, scared and hurt.

She is at the castle so you may pick her up in the morning. I bet she misses you.

Princess Celestia.

The scroll whisked away and I settled down for a nights rest. I hope she gets better soon.


End file.
